The Force
by kawaii little princess
Summary: Sakura ia in trouble, and someone has been stealing power jewels from the princess. Sakura has other troubles too, 3 people like her, but who will she pick?=^-^= Well this crossover consists of Oh!My Goddess, Gundam Wing, CardCaptor Sakura, and Digimon.
1. The Dream

Hi again! This is my first fic in a contest! Please review if you like it! Don't worry, reviews don't count in contest!

Disclaimer: I don't own Oh! My Goddess, Digimon, CardCaptor Sakura, and Gundam Wing!

This chapter will only have CardCaptor Sakura and a character from one of these other series. Not much humor until the end. But it is really interesting! Please read!

~*~*~*~

**_The Force_**

Sakura was laying in her bed and let time flow by. She was grasping a jewled necklace that she found by her mother's grave. It had an emerald jewel in the middle. She didn't know why she kept it. It just seemed do familiar. As time flew by she felt tired. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

__

'Where am I? It's to dark! Where is everybody?' Sakura said in her dreams. In her dreams Sakura stood still, too afraid to move in the darkness. Sakura heard a faint bell. _'What was that!' _Sakura said looking around even though she couldn't see anything. She heard it again, and again, and again. She then saw a light on the 5th ring. "Wh-Wh-Who, Who are you!"

A woman's face appeared in the light. She looked young; she was young enough to look like a model. "Little girl, you have something that I want! It belongs to me! Now, give it back!" Sakura now too afraid was trembling.

"Wha-What do you want?" Sakura said. Sakura, though in her sleep, was grasping the necklace even harder.

"The necklace my dear, give it to me. That thing has more power than you can handle, if you keep it for too long, it can suck the energy out of you, there for, you'll die!" The woman was growing impatient.

Sakura looked at her face more closely. "You were at my moms funeral! But, why, why were you smiling?"

"Ah… so you remember. Well, just give me that necklace. Then I'll tell you." The woman had a grin on her face.

__

'No!'

"What did you just say!"

"No! No, No, NO!"

"Why you little brat! So let it be, I'll take it by force!" The woman went up to Sakura and put her hands on the necklace. Sakura felt her hands and started to shiver. Her hands were cold. "Now give it to me!" She started to pull.

"No!" Sakura took her hand and slapped her two times. Sakura couldn't believe what she just did.

The woman put her hand on her face. Her face was very red and since Sakura slapped her in the nose too, in was bleeding. "You little brat! You'll pay!" The woman took out a dagger. Sakura was too scared to move. 

"Help! HELP! Syaoran, anybody, please come to rescue me!" Sakura started to cry softly.

"Any last requests? No? Well then, say good bye!" The dagger was close to her neck. The dagger was about to touch her neck when suddenly the woman's arm was shot.

Sakura went to see who it was. His hair was messy and brown, it reminded her of Syaoran. _'Syaoran? No, it can't be you. You always used your sword.' _"Who are you?"

He didn't answer. He went up to the woman and shot her in the head. She lied there looking dead. But was she? He then went up to Sakura and spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, but who are you? And why did you save me?" Sakura was curios.

"Why, did you want to end up dead?" The teenage looking guy asked.

"No it's just…"

"What?"

"I… I…" Sakura changed her mind on about what she was going to say. "Thank you. What should I give you in return?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Well then let me just give you this." Sakura gave him a short kiss on the lips.

He was shocked, and blushing, but covered it up really well, but the gaze into Sakura's emerald eyes calmed him down. They both closed their eyes and their lips came closer. Their lips just touched. "My name is…" He started but Sakura was just pulled away by the woman. 

"Did you think I was dead already?" The man took out his gun. "Ha!" The woman laughed at the boy. She pointed her finger at him and an ice beam came out of her finger. He was now frozen, left to watch Sakura die. "Now it's your turn!" She took the dagger and cut her throat. She screamed.

~*~*~

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran was shaking the screaming, sleeping Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura opened her eyes. Syaoran was in front of her. Sakura flung her arms around him. "Syaoran, it was scary, the woman, and the man." _'The man…"_ Sakura thought. "Syaoran, did you ever use a gun, or do you usually just use your sword?"

"I usually use my sword, why?" Syaoran said looking into her eyes.

Sakura gazed back at his eyes. "I…I thought, never mind, it's nothing." Sakura looked away from his eyes.

"Ok. But if you need to tell me something, just go on ahead. Well, I need to go. Thanks for letting me use your computer for the summer report. Bye!" Syaoran kissed her on the cheek and started to leave the room. He was on the 10th step on the stairway when Sakura yelled for him.

"Syaoran! Don't go! I need you to stay with me!" Sakura had tears in her eyes, she was too afraid to fall asleep. 

Syaoran went into her room and sat at the edge of her bed. "What?"

"It's that dream, it's got me freaked out! My dad is at a business meeting, and my brother is at his new job, he wont come back till tomorrow morning at 5 'o clock." Sakura looked at the ground. "Can you stay her tonight?" 

"Sakura, you know it's only a dream, but if you're that freaked out, I'll stay." Syaoran said and said. "So, where do I stay?"

"Do you mind sleeping on the floor? Oh yeah where is Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't mind sleeping on the floor. Tomoyo left early saying her mom called her because of an emergency, she told me to check on you."

"Oh, Ok then." Sakura got a few sheets and fixed it neatly on the floor. "There you go!" Sakura was glad Syaoran was there when she woke up. She felt guilty though, she almost French kissed that guy. _'You almost kissed him passionately Sakura! Your with Syaoran remember Sakura! No, we're not even dating! He's like my brother!' _Remembering Touya…._ 'Never mind, but he is like my cousin, like my best friend! Though he does kiss me once or twice…but on the cheek!' _Sakura was having an argument in her mind. 

Syaoran came over to Sakura and was about to give her a good night kiss on the cheek, but when Sakura saw Syaoran in the corner of her eye, she thought he came over to tell her something, so she faced Syaoran. Instead of a kiss on the cheek it was a kiss on the lips. _'Guess that changed!' _Sakura thought. 

Sakura's face was blushing a very dark red. Syaoran was blushing even more. "Uh…uh… good night!" Syaoran said walking to his bed. He pulled the covers over him and turned to stare at the opposite direction of Sakura's bed. 

__

'It wasn't him.' Sakura said softly in her thoughts._ "He uses his sword, and the way he blushed, it was so noticeable!' _Sakura smiled. "Good night Li-kun!"

~ ~ ~ the next morning ~ ~ ~

"Hey squirt! Get up! It's your first day back to highschool!" Touya said peeking his head through the door.

"Don't call me squirt! I'm not in elementary school anymore!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, but your still a little squirt!" Touya yelled then shut the door just in time. Sakura threw a pillow at the door.

"Sakura, why did you throw that pillow?" Syaoran just woke up because of Touya slamming the door.

"No, it's nothing, just my baka brother!" Sakura yelled. "Come on Syaoran lets go!"

"Oh yeah, squirt, breakfast is ready! Huh? What is that gaki doing here!" Touya yelled.

"He slept over." Sakura said getting out of bed.

Touya glared at Syaoran. Syaoran was in his fighting stance. "Gaki, if my little sister is pregnant I will kill you!" 

"TOUYA!!!!" Sakura yelled. "Get out of my room!"

"Humph." Touya left the room.

"Hey Li-kun, can you get out of my room for a sec. I need to change." Sakura said opening the door.

"Sure Sakura." Syaoran left the room and closed the door, but left it open enough to take a peek. 

"Syaoran! Close the door!" Sakura said 

"Ok! Don't have to get mad, I new you would sense me! It was a joke!" Syaoran went into the bathroom to change.

__

'God he's cute!' Sakura got dressed and went down stairs to see the two people she thought would fight actually eating in peace. _'Big surprise!' _Sakura thought.

They left for school and meet up with Eroil and Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura I want you to see something. Tomoyo pulled her into the bushes.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eroil asked.

"Beats me!" Syaoran replied.

Tomoyo turned on her video camera and when Sakura saw the video, she felt like she could kill Tomoyo. "How did you… Why did you… Tomoyo! Syaoran said you left!"

"I did, I came back and I saw you guys talking, so…" Tomoyo said with a grin.

"You never stop do you!" 

"Nope! So how was the kiss?"

"Tomoyo!"

The two joined up back with the two boys. When they passed by the park, a force lifted the four.

"Ah!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"What the hell is going on?" Syaoran wondered.

"Wow!" Tomoyo said taking out her video camera.

"Tomoyo." Eroil said shaking his head.

They were all sucked into a blue hole. They thought they would end up in some rich, fancy, palace. And they did! They landed in a, wait, …they landed, in a shrine?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Did you like it? Please review! Oh yeah and for the readers of my other fics. I'm gonna work on this one, then I will update on my older fics. Ja!

__


	2. Meet new friends!

1 Disclaimer: I don not own these characters except for Princess Neko  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 The Force  
  
"Rough landing?" Duo asked.  
  
"You can say that." Eroil said standing up. The four stood up with their butts aching. Sakura felt a pinch of pain, so did Heero. The emerald necklace was glowing in her backpack. Suppie-chan and Kero-chan were scared.  
  
"Same with us!" Ruki said remembering the rough landing.  
  
"Ok, so everyone is here?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Five, six, seven…" The goddess named Belldandy trailed off. "Seems like everyone is here! Lets GO!"  
  
"Go where?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah woman! Where the heck are you take…" Wufei didn't get to finish. A blinding light filled up the whole room. When it disappeared, they were in a palace.  
  
'Now comes the grand palace!' Everyone said in their minds.  
  
"So you've made it!" A small looking girl said. She ran down to greet the goddess.  
  
"Yes Princess, these are the people I was talking about." Belldandy explained.  
  
"This girl is a princess?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura.  
  
"Guess so." Sakura whispered back.  
  
"I can sense their power! No doubt a goddess as your self will pick so strong people! But, why doesn't he have any power?" The little Princess asked pointing to Keiichi.  
  
"I brought Keiichi with me because he is smart, he is bold, and most of all…" Everyone went closer to Belldandy so they could hear the most important reason. "He's my boyfriend!" Belldandy finished. Everyone fell to the ground.  
  
"He's you're boyfriend?" The princess said with a sweatdrop behind her head.  
  
"Why else would I bring a person who doesn't have powers!" Belldandy said hugging Keiichi.  
  
"Uh, huh. Well Umm… everyone, you can look around the palace, I have to speak to Belldandy." The Princess Neko said.  
  
Sakura went up to the little aquarium. She passed Heero on the way there. "Have we meet before?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, never." Heero said and they walked right passed each other.  
  
Sakura leaned her face against the aquarium. "Look at the little fishy!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"Sakura! I got to film this!" Tomoyo said and took out her camcorder. Tomoyo noticed a frown on Sakura's face. She kept on staring at Syaoran then Heero "Hey Sakura, why do you keep on staring at both of them?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh it's nothing! Really!" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"I know that fake smile Sakura! You're coming with me and telling me what's bothering you!" Tomoyo said, dragging Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo! Stop! That hurts!" Sakura was dragged into a corner. Besides being dragged, the emerald necklace was glowing again, Sakura again felt a pinch of pain. So did Heero, but why?  
  
"Come on Sakura! Tell me."  
  
"Ok, it all started with a dream…"  
  
"Wait! I wanna record this!" She turned the camcorder back on and focused it on Sakura. "Go ahead!" Tomoyo gave her thumbs up sign.  
  
"Well it all started with a dream…" This took about twenty minutes to explain the dream. "…and the lady cut my neck, then Syaoran woke me up." Sakura took a deep breath. "It was nice to get that out!"  
  
"Sakura! You shouldn't feel guilty! It was a dream for my and your sake! Besides, I'm Eroil's girlfriend and I still kiss other boys!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Tomoyo! You do! Oh my gosh! I have to tell Eroil!" Suppie-chan said coming out of Sakura's backpack.  
  
"Hey you mean you guys were in there the whole time!" Sakura said confused, shocked, and angry.  
  
"Well yes, well no, I mean yes, I mean…" Suppie-chan explained.  
  
"Hey what's going on here!!" Kero's voice turned from sleepy to scared.  
  
"Suppie-chan, Kero-chan, we'll give you ten seconds to run!" Sakura and Tomoyo said angry they heard the whole conversation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Wow, look at this artwork." Quatre gazed in awe. "And these kendo sticks."  
  
"Yeah, they look antique." Jenrye said also looking at them. (I'm sorry but I don't know if there are such things as antique kendo sticks so just go along with it! -_^)  
  
"You do kendo?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Of coarse, my grandfather teaches me." Jenrye said with a smile.  
  
"Come on Jenrye, come on blond boy! Fight!" Terriermon yelled.  
  
"My name is Quatre, and yours is?"  
  
"My name is Terriermon, this is my Tamer, Jenrye."  
  
"You heard what Terriermon said, Quatre, lets fight! Don't worry his is only for fun!" Jenrye took a kendo stick.  
  
"Ok, but don't blame me if you get beaten so easily!" Quatre took a stick. They stood there in their stance. A wind of cherry blossoms went by them. "Hey how did the cherry blossoms get in here?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Oh enough of the suspense! Just fight!" Ruki yelled.  
  
"Ok, keep your pants on Ruki!" Jenrye said looking at her.  
  
"They are! Just fight!" Ruki said, making sure they were on.  
  
"Ok, sheesh." Jenrye faced Quatre. Quatre was leaning on his kendo stick with on eye closed.  
  
"Are you done talking to your girlfriend?" Quatre asked teasingly. Quatre received a smack from Ruki.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling his girlfriend?" Ruki screamed.  
  
"Yeah! I'm not that desperate!" Jenrye yelled.  
  
"What do you mean! I'm not too good for you?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Hey! I thought you didn't want to be my girlfriend!" Jenrye said with a matter-o-factly.  
  
Eroil and Syaoran stared at them two. "They do look like a cute couple!" Eroil whispered to him.  
  
"Yup!" He whispered back.  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" Ruki and Jenrye yelled. While the four of them argued, Terriermon went up to Quatre.  
  
"Don't worry this happens all the time, you'll get used to it." Terriermon said.  
  
"I hope it doesn't happen all the time from now on!" Quatre said rubbing the cheek Ruki slapped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Hey Wu-man, watcha doin?" Duo yelled.  
  
"Stop calling me that, Baka!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Ok, OK, Sheesh." Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Guilmon wait up!" Takato yelled.  
  
"Hey, that's yours?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Guilmon." Takato said introducing his erm, friend.  
  
"I see…Duo said trailing off.  
  
"What is he?" Keiichi said joining the conversation.  
  
"He's a digimon."  
  
"He's a digi-what?" Duo, Keiichi, and Wufei said blankly.  
  
"A digimon, you see…" He started to explain digimon and all that crap. In his mind he was thinking. 'Will I always have to explain this?'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trowa and Heero were leaning against the wall silent watching the battle Guilmon and Renamon started.  
  
"Diamond Star!" Renamon yelled.  
  
Guilmon ran away from the attack. "Takato-mon! Where are you!" Takato was still explaining Digimon. Keiichi, Duo, and Wufei had blank faces on. "Takato-mon…" Guilmon sighed.  
  
"Coward! Why do you keep on running away from my attacks." Renamon asked.  
  
"Because Takato-mon isn't here, plus Takato-mon always said never fight in someone's house. He says if I do, he wont feed me for a week."  
  
"Fool, if you let me keep attacking you, you'll die!" Renamon yelled.  
  
Heero's eyes were wide open. He remembered the dream where Sakura's neck was slashed open, and he couldn't do anything. Just like Guilmon.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So let them rest, they'll need their full power tomorrow morning." Belldandy said talking with the princess.  
  
"Yes, you were here before, do you remember your way around?" Princess asked.  
  
"Of coarse, now go Princess Neko, before your parents yell at you for staying up to late!"  
  
"Okey dokey! Good night!" The princess yelled.  
  
"Good night!" Belldandy yelled after her.  
  
"Everyone! It's time to go to sleep!" Belldandy yelled.  
  
"Sleep! It's morning!" Everyone complained.  
  
"In this world it isn't! Now everyone! Come here! It's four to a room. So Ruki, Sakura, and Tomoyo, stand by me, we will be sharing a room. Renamon and…"  
  
"I prefer sleeping outside thank you." Renamon said a disappeared.  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki yelled after her but she was gone.  
  
"Ok then, Jenrye, Takato, Guilmon, and Terriermon will share a room go down the hall to the first room on your right." The walked down to their room and shut the door. "Eroil, Syaoran, Heero, and Keiichi, go to the first room on your left." They left. "Wufei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre, go to the second door on your left." They left. "Girls follow me!"  
  
When they got to their room and shut the door. They all washed up and got ready for bed. When they were all in their beds watching TV. Sakura was thinking, 'Why do I feel a pinch of pain at times? Is what the lady in my dreams said true? It has too much power for me to control?'  
  
Tomoyo was thinking, 'Wonder if they have a shop near by that sells film?'  
  
Ruki was thinking 'Why the hell are we here?'  
  
Belldandy was thinking 'This will be fun!'  
  
Tomoyo was moving around on her bed then looked at Sakura. "Sakura-chan, want to trade pillows? This one is uncomfortable."  
  
"Ok…" Sakura replied. Tomoyo threw her pillow at Sakura and she caught it. Sakura threw her pillow and Ruki got hit in the head.  
  
"Who the hell threw that pillow!" Ruki said sitting up and taking off her earphones. 'Who ever did, they will die! I was interrupted in the middle of my favorite song!' Belldandy pointed at Sakura. Sakura pointed at Tomoyo. Tomoyo pointed at Sakura. "So Sakura did it, huh!" Ruki took her pillow and hit Sakura in the face with it.  
  
"HEY!!!" She threw her pillow at Tomoyo instead of Ruki.  
  
"Huh?!" Tomoyo was startled because when she was hit she was think of what kind on monsters could be here. "No fair!" She laughed. The three had a pillow fight while Belldandy watched in amusement.  
  
"Heads up!" Ruki yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Belldandy was clueless until she got hit in the back of her head by a pillow that was thrown by Tomoyo.  
  
"Oops! I hit the Goddess!" Tomoyo snickered.  
  
"Err…" Belldandy pretended to be mad. She made all the pillows float; she commanded them to hit Tomoyo in the face. Tomoyo was smacked in the head by eight pillows. They all laughed and yelled as they had their little pillow fight. For Takato and gang, it was a little too loud!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What the heck is going on in there!" Jenrye yelled.  
  
"It sounds like their having fun! I wanna go!" Terriermon complained.  
  
"Takato-mon, do they have food their? I'm hungry!" Guilmon said rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Takato can you go over there and tell them to be quiet." Jenrye asked.  
  
"Why me!" Takato jumped.  
  
"Because you're our leader, duh!" Terriermon answered.  
  
"Oh! I get it, now I'm the leader!" Takato looked at them.  
  
"Yup! Now go!" Jenrye pushed him out the door and pointed to the 'girls room.'  
  
"Ok, Ok!" Takato said and walked down the hall. 'Sheesh!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey no hitting people in the stomach!" Sakura said leaning over her bed. "I ate a whole lot for breakfast and if you want me to throw up, it'll be my pleasure!" Sakura yelled. (Remember its nighttime here and morning in Japan so………..) Everyone shaked their head signifying, 'NO!' "Good!"  
  
They started the pillow fight again then Takato came in. "Hey do you mind-" Takato was hit in the head by a pillow thrown by Tomoyo.  
  
"Oops! I hit the goggle boy!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Who cares!" Ruki threw her pillow at Takato. Sakura and Belldandy followed as they threw their pillow at Takato.  
  
"No fair! That's four against one!" Takato complained. Takato had his hands folded and his eyes closed. "You guys have more players on your team! While I have…" Takato turned around. No one was there. "I have no one on my team!"  
  
"And your point is?!" Sakura questioned.  
  
"I don't know?" Takato answered.  
  
"Ok then." Belldandy went up to Takato and took her pillow. She started to hit him with it.  
  
"Hey!" Takato took one of the pillows and started to hit her.  
  
"That's my pillow fool!" Ruki yelled and tackled him. It started to get very noisy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"What the hell is Takato doing in there!" Jenrye yelled. "I told him to tell them to shut up! Not make more noise!"  
  
"I wanna see what their doin'!" Terriermon yelled.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Guilmon cried.  
  
"I guess if you want something done you got to do it your self!" Jenrye got out of bed and walked to the door.  
  
MOMENTS LATER…  
  
Everyone was in the place they first met Princess Neko. Except, instead of looking at things, they were having a huge pillow fight.  
  
"Come on Wu-man!" Duo said with his hands on his hips.  
  
"I refuse to play such childish games!" Wufei said.  
  
"Childish? Come on! Even Heero and Trowa are playing!"  
  
"Maybe their high or something."  
  
"You know they don't smoke, or take drugs!" Duo was getting impatient  
  
"Yeah," Ruki said. "Besides, I bet you're just afraid to get beat up!"  
  
"No!" Wufei said very stubbornly.  
  
"Oh yeah!" She took her pillow and wacked him as hard as she could.  
  
"Baka onna! Come back here!" Wufei yelled taking Duo's pillow.  
  
Ruki was trapped in a corner. Wufei threw his pillow. Ruki put up her hands in defense. Renamon went in front of her and took the hit.  
  
"Ruki…" Renamon said faintly. "Go one without me…"  
  
"Renamon stand up! It was just a pillow! Your so dramatic!" Ruki said standing over her.  
  
"I know it was a pillow but it hurt!" Renamon complained then disappeared.  
  
The pillow fight went on for a couple of minutes….err… hours, then they went to their rooms and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Did ya like it? I hope so! Please review! Oh yeah, I PROMISE to get the next chapter a soooon as I could! (I'm being punished and have only a limited time to go on the internet. JA! 


	3. The Judgment Gate?

1 VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know some people might have not seen Ah! My Goddess the movie. But I am using characters from it so this can get confusing! -.- don't worry! It's not that hard to catch on! Just think of Morgan and Celestin as a made up bad guy people! Ok? Well here is some background about them.  
  
SPOILER ALERT!!!  
  
Celestin: He was Belldandy's mentor in Heaven. He trained her with high ideals and love until she graduated with 1st class license. Bell dandy respected him, but he disappears one day. In the movie, he comes back to take Belldandy and at the end Morgan and Celestin become good. Celestin in a brooch form (His soul is sealed away so he had to use Morgan's body to become human form.) says that he is good.  
  
Morgan: A fairy princess who releases a criminal who had been captured and held in the Luna Prison, Celestin. She went to earth and approached Keiichi and Belldandy as a student of Nekomi Tech. She sees her one true love that she lost in Keiichi. That is the reason behind her sad eyes. In the movie when she becomes good she stays at the Judgment Gate to encourage other lovers from different worlds to never have doubt in each other. (You will learn more about the judgment gate later in the story.  
  
2  
  
3 The Force  
  
"Why must you do this to me again?" Morgan cried out. She banged her hand on the wall next to her. "I am no longer your servant, nor will I ever be again! I thought you were good now!"  
  
"You bought all the junk. You thought I meant it? No, I'm not gonna give up. I want my precious Belldandy and the world I longed for. You, in reward, will get you precious Keiichi." Celestin said turning around.  
  
"I no longer love Keiichi! I just saw my past in him. Nothing more then that!" Morgan was angered and sad; she thought of the love she lost. She looked up at Celestin. "Remember at the Judgment Gate? They passed through! Don't you see how much they love each other? Don't break them up! They're my friends! I don't want to ruin their happiness!"  
  
"Must I do to you what I did to Belldandy? Must I erase some of your memory?"  
  
"You wouldn't!" She took her fist and punched him. Unfortunately, he caught her punch and took her other arm and held it. Morgan looked down then up at Celestin. Celestin locked their lips together in a deep kiss. Her eyes were wide open in shock. She tried to fly and run away, but her eyes felt sleepy, she then closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
While fainted, she had a strange dream she wouldn't remember in the morning. This dream erased what happened when she meet Belldandy and Keiichi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morgan. Morgan. Morgan Le Fay" Celestin called out to her.  
  
"What am I doing here? Oh that's right I released you from that prison. When should I go Celestin?"  
  
"You should rest, you'll go in three days. You need to know a little bit more about what's happening. And I don't think you'll remember this but you have another alter ego, it's like a transformation."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean."  
  
"You need to tame that alter ego. Why don't you just go to sleep."  
  
"Ok." She lay down. In a couple of minutes she fell asleep and Celestin left.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! I WANTED FROSTED FLAKES NOT FRUIT LOOPS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The little princess whined. "Does no one use their brain in this kingdom!" Everyone sitting around the table had sweatdrops except for…wait never mind, everyone did.  
  
"Well M-M-Miss N-Neko, we are out of F-F-Frosted Flakes." One of the servants said scared.  
  
She pointed her spoon at him. "Well go out and buy some! Or I'll wake up my parents! And you know they don't like to be waked up in the morning!" She twirled around her spoon. "Remember that last servant? I think her name was… Aisha, yeah that's it. Since we fired her now she's is working on this ship called the Outlaw Star looking for some Galactic Lay line they'll never find. She'll die trying! Now do you wanna be like that!"  
  
"I'd rather die now." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that!" She yelled.  
  
"Oh, nothing! I'll be on my way. You little brat." The servant left mumbling the last sentence.  
  
"Isn't someone a little picky!" Sakura whispered to Jenrye. He nodded in reply.  
  
"I heard that!" The princess yelled. They flinched.  
  
As everyone finished they're breakfast everyone was amazed at how fast a person could eat. Jenrye and Sakura had a contest on who could eat their breakfast faster. They cracked up when they saw each others faces.  
  
They then all went outside to take a look around the Palace. "Your it!" Sakura tagged Jenrye.  
  
"Hey!" Everyone was having a fun time playing a childish game of tag. (I don't think it's childish though, I still play it!) Jenrye was chasing Sakura. He then stopped and looked at some flowers. Sakura noticed he stopped and went over to Jenrye to see why he stopped.  
  
'What's this?' Jenrye thought as he looked at the middle of the flower. 'That brooch, it…it, looked like a face. With something on it's forehead, and something on each of it's cheeks. Something like what Belldandy has.' He stared at it. It's mouth turned into a smile. "WHAT!" Jenrye yelled in a whisper. He was definitely surprised. 'What the hell just happened?! Belldandy might know about this.'  
  
"Hey Jenrye, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It's this…this… HEY! It's gone!" He blinked his eyes twice.  
  
"What's gone?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing."  
  
"Uh, huh."  
  
"Yeah, well there is one thing."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"YOU"RE IT!!!!!!!!!!!" He pushed Sakura's face into the flowers.  
  
"GR……. THAT WASN'T NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled. Jenrye just stuck his tounge out.  
  
Tomoyo tapped Sakura. "Are you and Jenrye…."  
  
"NO!" Sakura said a little surprised at Tomoyo. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well you guys have been hanging out a lot together, and for the last few games of tag you guys have been tagging each other even if the rest of us are right in front of you. Plus, Jenrye's personality has changed since he came here, well, that's what Takato and Ruki are saying."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"You're hopeless. You like Jenrye, Heero, and Syaoran. How ridiculous."  
  
"Hey! Don't blame me! Blame…"  
  
"Yeah, Blame who…"  
  
"Well, Um… Well, they are all really cute." Sakura said not knowing why she let that out.  
  
"My friend, I could agree with that!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three days have past and everyone was close to each other. Renamon was closer to Ruki then they would ever be.  
  
Kero flinched a little at the dinner table. "What's up Kero?" Sakura asked concerned.  
  
"Don't you sense that? Sakura don't you?" Kero asked.  
  
"Um…No."  
  
Kero fell onto the ground. "You have been having to much fun. You're not focusing you're brain."  
  
"Hey! I am! You're the one who has been pigging out at midnight in the princesses refrigirator!"  
  
"You know!"  
  
"Duh! Well anyways what do you sense."  
  
"I sense something coming this way. Some one who has some strong power." Kero had his hands crossed and was looking down. "But we shouldn't worry much, we have some of the stongest people here!"  
  
"Yeah that's right." Sakura went back to eating her dinner.  
  
After everone was done wating their dinner, the went to the big living room to talk and rest. This was a normal rutine. "So did you watch that show last night?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well Duo, there were lots of shows on tv last night." Keiichi said looking at him.  
  
"It's the one where these four guys act out stuff. Oh I forgot the name!" Everyone laughed. "Well their was this funny part where these three guys, they-" Duo couldn't finish because the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh goody! More visitors!" The Princess yelled and jumped off from her chair. "Keep on talking I'll be right back!" She ran to the door.  
  
"Well anyways…" Duo started.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The doorbell rang again. "Hold on!!!! People are so impatient these days!" She opened the door. A young gil that looked like she was in college, with straight long black hair was there. "May I help you?" The Princess asked.  
  
"I would like to know if I could stay here for a while. I don't know anyone around here and I have no where to stay." She answered.  
  
"Sure why not!" The princess yelled. The girl followed little Princess Neko to the living room.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"And then there is this other part where, where, they have to act ." Duo was laughing so hard, but since the others didn't see the show last night they didn't know what he was talking about and had sweatdrops behind their heads. This went on for a few more minutes when Princess Neko broke in.  
  
"Everyone! I want you to meet my new guest. Her name is…"  
  
"Morgan." The girl said dull.  
  
"Morgan?" Keiichi asked surprised. He turned around and there she was.  
  
"Hey Morgan!" Belldandy said happy she was there.  
  
"You found sometime off from being at the Judgement Gate? That's great!" Keiichi said standing up with Belldandy.  
  
"I see you are still together, I'm happy for you…" She stopped Celestin was contacting her through her brain. I guess you just won't give in! Celestin yelled. He did something to her brain. She started to hold her head and she collapsed on her knees. She started to scream in pain.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Hey Morgan!" Belldandy yelled.  
  
You'll get off easy this time. Celestin then stopped. Morgan fainted on the floor. "What's wrong with her?" Takato asked. Tomoyo elbowed him. "Hey! What was that for!"  
  
"When someone was or is in pain, don't ask." Tomoyo said looking and talking to him as if she were his mother.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's just rude, goggle boy!" Ruki yelled in a whisper.  
  
"Hey! I'm not rude all the time though, unlike some of my friends!" Takato said making sure Ruki knew he was talking about her.  
  
"What friends? Oh! You mean you have friends?" Ruki said sounding sarcastic.  
  
"Not funny!"  
  
"Yes it was! Don't lie." Ruki said then walked away.  
  
"Sometimes that girl can be…oh, just forget it!" Takato then stood there.  
  
"Hey, maybe we should bring her to a room or something." Syaoran said looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Good idea!" Princess Neko yelled. "Ok You, you, and you, go carry the girl."  
  
"Ok." Quatre said and took the girls arm and put his over his shoulder.  
  
"Sure, why not." Heero said not really paying attention and took the other girls arm.  
  
"Er…Ok…" Wufei sighed. The three carried her off into her room.  
  
"Hey, Belldandy, why do you think Morgan is here?" Belldandy looked more puzzled then Keiichi.  
  
"I felt another presence with her. But, what is it?" Belldandy asked herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Urd, whats wrong?" Skuld asked while eating a popsicle.  
  
"I don't know, I just feel, weird." Urd said tensing up.  
  
"But you are weird, Urd!"  
  
"I know but…huh? HEY!" Urd turned around and faced Skuld. Skuld just laughed at the expression Urd had on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre, Wufei, and Heero came back. "What did you guys mean? The Judgment Gate?" Quatre asked very interested.  
  
"Well you see, The Judgment Gate is where if one person from one world, and another person from another world go if the love each other. There they walk through a gate. If they both walk through, and come out together, the gods approved of them being together forever. But if they have at least a little doubt or the gods do not approve, they will be separated forever. When Belldandy and Iwent, we passed through no problem. See, Morgan had to go through it too. But, they didn't go through together. When she saw us go through it, she said she would stay there so she could encourage other lovers." Keiichi explained it all.  
  
"Oh, so it's a lovers gate, is that it?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's something like that!" Keiichi said with his hand behind his head. Everyone then heard a big, loud, noise, "What was that?" Everyone shrugged. It got louder and louder.  
  
To Be Continued… (dum, dum, dum! ^.^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review, no flames please! 


End file.
